


Forever & For Always

by Browneyesparker



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Romance, Sequel, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the "Something Old, Something New" universe. Jane and Lisbon further their relationship. Rated T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever & For Always

“You wanted to talk to me?”

Teresa Lisbon smiled and motioned for Patrick Jane to come into her office. “I have to ask you something very important,” she said.

 He raised an eyebrow as he closed the door behind him and took a seat next to her on her couch. “Oh really and what would _that_ be Agent Lisbon?”

“Now don’t say anything, just hear me out.”

“Okay,” he agreed reluctantly. “But—”

“Shhhh! Just let me talk,” Lisbon whispered. “I promise that it isn’t anything bad. In fact, I think you might actually like this particular question that I’m about to ask.”

“I’m listening.”

“I was wondering if you had any plans for the forty or fifty years,” she said. “I’ve put a lot of thought into it and I just can’t see myself spending my life without you. I still want to work for the CBI and I still don’t think I could see myself being a soccer mom. But when we first decided to be together, I told you that I wanted to see if we could take this thing to forever and I think that we have a shot at making it work. I love you and I cannot imagine my life without you. Not anymore, please say that you’ll marry me.”

Jane laughed. “I can’t believe this is happening right now. . .”

“You mean, you don’t want to marry me? You’re happy with the way things are right now?” Lisbon asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. “Or maybe you’ve decided that I’m really not worth the time and that you want something different?”

“No! No, _of course_ not! I _do_ want to marry you; I want to marry you more than anything. It’s just that _you_ , my darling, beat me to the punch. I was going to propose to you tonight. You just couldn’t wait a few more hours, could you?”

“Well. . . how was I supposed to know you were going to propose tonight?” She asked, shrugging sheepishly. “I’m not a mind reader, you know.”

He grinned. “I know. So, what do you say. . . will you marry me?”

“I think the answer is pretty obvious,” she answered, flashing him a brilliant smile. “I just proposed to _you_ —?”

Jane leaned in and kissed her before she got a chance to reply. _“Finally,”_ he whispered when he had pulled away.

“Finally!” She echoed as she laughed and brought him in for another kiss.

“Wait! I have something for you, something that is vitally important when two people get engaged!” He said before they kissed for a third time. He pulled a box out of his jacket pocket, discarded of its top and got on his knees. He took her left hand and slid a brilliant diamond on her finger. “Teresa Lisbon, would you do me the great honor of spending the rest of your life with me?”

She nodded, her eyes filled with unbidden tears of joy. “Patrick Jane, it would be _my_ pleasure.”

**.**

They got married three weeks later in a simple ceremony with family and a handful of friends as their only witnesses. The bride wore off-white and the groom wore a tie for the first time since he had lost the woman who had taught him that love actually existed after a broken heart. 

After they had exchanged vows, they celebrated their union with a piece of wedding cake and “Love Me Tender”. And when none of the guests were looking, they snuck out and went to their luxury suite at the Hilton.

Jane and Lisbon consummated their marriage by moonlight while he whispered sweet nothings in her ear and lavished her with tender kisses that were fueled with an incredible passion she hadn’t even experienced when they were together the first time. Later on, they ordered room service and shared an ice cream sundae just like they had done when they were teenagers.

Looking over the divide of 20 years, she couldn’t quiet remember what had kept her from marrying him in the first place. But she didn’t want to dwell on her past, on the mistakes she had made and the things she had done wrong. It was time to move ahead and put into practice the things life had taught her. She didn’t have anything to regret anymore.

All was forgiven.

**.**

“Is this just like you dreamed it would be all those years ago?” Lisbon asked as they both looked at the yellow house with the white picket fence around it.

“No,” Jane answered, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer. “This, this is even better than I dreamed because this is reality. After all these years, I _finally_ get to see my dreams brought to life. Now all we need is the dog and the kids, and a car that has better mileage because even though we are living in Sacramento so you can still work, we _are_ going to spend the holidays in Fulton.”

She laughed and stood on tip-toes to kiss him.

“I love you.”

Jane smiled at her, opened the gate and pulled her towards the porch steps. “I love you too.”

And then he fished in his pocket for the house key, after he had unlocked the front door he swept her up in her arms and carried her over the threshold. They christened their new master bedroom before they even got a chance to start unpacking boxes and putting their new home in order. And then they ate dinner on the floor.

It was better than he had dreamed it would be. This time it was real, this time it was tangible. This time Lisbon wouldn’t be walking away from Jane to catch a flight that was going to whisk her away to a life that belonged completely to her. This time, there was room in her life and in her plans for him, this time they shared the same future.

And he was happy.


End file.
